Think of Me
by Phinbella-cute1
Summary: Isabella has always loved Phineas,but just as soon Phineas starts to notice Isabella drama sturs up when Ivery, Isabella's best friend moves to Danville. What would happen in these couple months? :) PHIBELLA POWER! - I updated it so a chapter 1 and 2 are a little different! c: I
1. Chapter 1

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 1: Friendly Feelings**?

(Isabella's POV)

Sometimes I just feel lonely. Even though I have the fireside girls. And I usually go over Phineas and Ferb's house every time I get home I am just lonely. I can't the feeling.

An other normal day. As I walked into my room I ran to my bed tears sliding down my face _'Why Phineas? Why can't you ever notice me_ _... is there anyway for you to notice me?'_ I continued to cry. Everyday I have been dropping hits and everything and this is what it ends up to. I looked out the window. There was Phineas, at his window looking at me.

I was scared 'how long has he been looking at me?' I thought. Before I closed my curtains, I gave him a soft smile. He look a little concerned with a expression of 'what's wrong'. I looked at him once more. I closed my curtains and laid there on my bed thinking.

'What should I do? Even if I try to make him notice me what if he never notices me?'

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't sleep so I grab my iPod and started listening to a bunch of sad music.

Maybe Phineas will notice me tomorrow. I thought about that, but it's just a dream. To make my self feel a little better I read my diary. Pretty much I don't know why I thought it would make me feel better because it made me feel even worse.

(Phineas's POV)

Sometimes I wish I were there for Isabella like I get this feeling that I need to be with her all the time. Heh but that's just friendship.

'Ferb since you're my step brother and all, and I can ask you for anything. There is something I've been meaning to ask.'I looked over to Ferb nervously. What would Ferb think now?

He gave me a look as 'go on, now'. So I continued. ' Well there's this kind of weird feeling that has been bugging me ever since like... well I don't really know when. Anyway it's a feeling I feel towards when Isabella is around. I assume it's a friendly friendship feeling or a feeling you feel towards your family. What do you think?'

He tilted his head and started at me for quite a while. It was sort of creepy.

Ferb then answered. 'Well Phineas, correct me if I'm wrong but it seems as if you are having either your first crush or to get on a more complicated level, love.'

'So it's not a friendly or family feeling I feel?' I replied to him hoping that he would explain more to me.

'Heh, no Phineas this is not a friendly feeling. I suppose you can tell me more about your feelings or you pretty much don't know how to explain it. Is that right?' Ferb chuckled a little after that and stared at me some more.

'Whoa Ferb since when have you become a expert at this?'

'That, Phineas I have no idea. So how about experimenting for a couple of days then I'll get back to you once I have noticed everything in about a week or so?' Ferb said fast again.

'Oh that's fine! Thanks Bro!' I then smiled showing that I was ready for the challenge.

-Later-

As Ferb fell asleep, I wasn't quite sleeping. I was more on thinking mode. I then looked out the window and saw Isabella crying. She was talking to her self. I tried to make out the words she was saying but I couldn't really understand.

why _ notice _ what_ it_ for _ to _ noctice_.

I wonder what that means?

Isabella came to her window and saw me looking out mine. I gave her my worried look then she gave me a soft smile.A tear ran down her face as she closed the curtains. 'Isabella what's wrong who did this to you... was it me? Even though that is a crazy question to ask myself it just made sense.

(Ferb's POV)

I think Phineas is getting on the right track of noticing Isabella. I feel am so happy that finally I don't have to comfort Isabella telling her that 'There will be a day. The day he loves you, you will finally be together!' But she just cried more thinking that it won't happen.

One thing that I don't understand is why does life play tricks on us? Isabella is probally crying for Phineas right now while Phineas is just being his normal self.

As for right now it's 1:56, and Phineas is still not asleep but I wonder what he is thinking right this moment. I have to inspect these next few days. I can't let anything distract me.

'Hey Ferb are you still up? I can't sleep and kind of need a helping hand again.' Phineas asked as he turned over to look at me.

I waved at him so he knew I was awake. I then turned to face him as well.'Yes Phineas, what is it now?'

'Do you know why every night Isabella cries?' Phineas tried to not sound so concerned but I could see right through him.

I panic thinking of what to say. ' What?! Heh how do you know that?! I mean is that so? Uh no I do not know why she um cries every night.

'Well not to sound creepy or anything but I watch her cry every night' Phineas looked sad for a moment.

'Well why don't you ask her?' I suggested. He thought for a second.

'Yeah, you're right Ferb! I will!'

-Earlier that day-

(Isabella's POV)

'Phineas?' I asked as we were walking out of his yard as the day was ending and the night was begining to get darker and darker.

He then turned to look at me. 'Uh yes Isabella?'

'How does it feel to be in love?' I said in a questioning voice to let him know I was serious.

'What? Um Isabella I'm not sure what you mean.' Phineas replied.

'Oh wait let me asked you in a way that makes more sense... have you ever been in love or are you currently in love with someone special?' I then waited for what to me seemed like forever.

'Ah... um... can I get back to you on that?' Phineas wasn't lying since he didn't scratch his ear or anything.

'Oh -uh okay...' I said trying to hide my sadness. 'Well Phineas I'll see you tomorrow.' I was holding back my tears trying not to burst out crying. This was my last chance for today and yet another day of no victory. 5... 10... 15...20...25..30...35

... I kept counting the days but I know its my life period so it goes on forever.

(Phineas's Pov)

Isabella's question surprised me. Was she trying to tell me something? She looked like she was about to cry. I kept wondering why. Before I could ask she left I couldn't even say goodbye properly.

I try to answer the question that has been given in my head. I really don't have an answer,

But i might have an idea of it though.

**End of Chapter I guess heh my old self was really bad but thanks for more practice and advice I have gotten such as PianoMan5 I think that's his new name? I'm not so sure. Anyways thanks for the reviews! I am glad to say that this is the first fanfic I will really finish. I am going to also finish "The Phinbella Fans" and maybe just maybe "If only". As for the others I am not sure I am thinking about it though! I have an idea for a new story so be expecting it soon. Anyway you're welcome for updating my errors and putting more to the story. c: **

**I~**

_'Phineas will you ever think of me or is that head of yours just filled with inventions?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Think of me**

**Chapter 2:**

(Isabella's POV)

I pushed away the tissues on my bed from that night. As I got up, I was in a good mood as usual.'You can do this Isabella!' I thought to myself.

While I put on my outfit I had an idea, Maybe I should change my style?I mean I have been wearing the same thing for a large portion of my life. I look in the mirror.

'Isabella your new look would make Phineas notice you, I know it.' Thinking as I snapped myself out of Phineas-land.

'Okay lets check my closet, um old clothes,Pink t-shirt,pink dress,pink tank-top,white leggings,white pants...Oh this white skirt is cute.' I grab the pink tank-top and white skirt.

I look at my hair. 'This bow is old'. I brushed my hair then I put a smaller bow on. I went downstairs to eat my waffles ( A.N. I know I know I just really like waffles so I put waffles lol) my mom kook at me confused.

'Isa you look nice today' She smiled and took the look off her face.

'Thanks mom' I replied.

I finished my waffles. 'Well mom I gonna go' I look at myself in the mirror once more before leaving.

'Oh Isa hold on I have some great news!' My mother was getting excited.

'Oh okay mom what is it?' I asked interested.

'Well Ivery is moving to Danville!'

I couldn't believe what I just heard. 'What? Why? How? Omg!' I squealed jumping up and down.

'Well Ivery's parents are leaving somewhere for work and they don't know how long they will be gone, so until then we were the only people who could be able to take care of her so she will be arriving today at 6:30 in the evening ... 'yes yes yes !' I thought but listen to my mom continue '...so I am going to go pick her up at the airport as you go on over with the Flynn-Fletchers.' She then finished to catch her breathe from so much explaining. I almost fainted when I heard all of this.

'Okay well I am going to go to Phineas and Ferb's house' I could barely walk I was so happy that I almost forgot That I changed my outfit. I tugged my hair and fixed my clothes and I walked in the backyard of my so called crush.

'Hey Phineas Whatcha Doin ?' I said trying to sound cute with my catch phrase.

He turned around and smiled! 'Oh hey Isabella we really don't know yet. Nice look though'

I walked up Phineas and sat next to him. 'Hi Ferb.' He waved in reply. 'So Phineas I was still wondering do you have an answer to my question?.'

'Uh you what Isabella there is not anyone I like right now.' He avoided eye contact.

My heart just broke in half. 'Oh okay' I couldn't bare it anymore.

'Isabella do you have any ideas' I turned to look at him a little surprised.

'Oh what?' I asked trying to hind my sadness.

'Heh I was asking you if you have any ideas. Since you were the one who questioned me in the first place.' he laughed.

'Oh no I don't have an idea' I blushed a little because I finally know there is an answer.

'Okay well then um lets just hang out today.' Again Phineas surprised me. Was this a dream? WAS I GOING MENTAL?

Both Ferb and I looked at him shocked with our mouths wide open.

I gave him a huge smile. 'Yes! yes! yes!... I calmed my self down '... yeah thats a great Idea'

Then gave him a little bear hug. He was shocked but still hugged me back.

'Um Phineas what are we going to do anyway?'Ferb asked.

'Well since everyone is at State fair maybe we can go there?' Phineas answered.

'Yes that's great Idea!' I said as I noticed I was still hugging him but then I let go.

'Okay well lets go then' He motion for me to hold his hand.

I grab it and blushed once again. 'Ferb are you not going?' I turned to look at him with a look.

'Uh no I remember that I have to go meet people' I gave him a happy but evil glare. Ferb chuckled nervously. 'Well you two go and I will meet up with you later if I can.

This day was a dream come true!

(Phineas's POV)

I don't know what just happen but Isabella and I were walking to the State fair. I didn't know if I was happy or surprised I guess I was both at the same time. As we walked to the State fair Isabella started to talk to me.

'So Phineas?... um how come you decided to hang out today I mean it's not like I am not happy that you decided to hang out heh...' she seemed nervous I could tell because I knew her so well. After all she is my best friend. ' Well I dunno I guess there was a voice calling me saying that I should take a break for a day' I said.

'Oh well I am really happy at that voice' she looked at me with this really eager but awkward expression.

'Well we're almost there' I told her as I could see the roller coaster from far distance.

'Okay then lets make this day count' I smiled and grab her hand. We ran to the State fair.

We got inside when I realized I was still holding Isabella's hand. I looked down then up at her. She was so excited and happy . Her smile, the way she laughed,how she looked at me, I don't know why was she so happy like if it was a mirricale that I took a break today, how Ferb had plans at the last minute.

I guess maybe I starting to know the answer...

(Ferb's POV)

Heh in the inside I was laughing at the way Isabella looked at me, and how Phineas was really confused. I didn't really have plans at the last minute but I guess since Isabella waited so long this was a present either Phineas or me gave to her but I think it was both of us I think.

I wonder how things are going now. I walked inside the house. Candace was sitting in a chair in the living room.

'Hey Candace you wanna do something fun?' I asked.

'Heh what can be more fun then busting you two?' She paused for a moment ' Hey where's Phineas? Are you guys not making anything bustable today?!' She said as she stood up from the chair.

'Well Phineas and Isabella are alone at the State fair?' I answerd. At that point Candace was drinking Coke then I started laughing because she spit it out surprised of what I just said.

'Omg are you serious! We have to go spy on them!' She read my mind.

'Right back at'cha!.' We both stared at each other a grinned.

So we started thinking of a plan. 'Ferb what if we get caught?' Candace asked.

I started thinking about it. ' Then we have to go in disguse' I nervously answered.

'Oh yes! Great idea. I know I have some old clothes that mom used to wear. Oh and the only thing that would fit you would be the clothes I used to wear as a little girl. Dad really does not have anyway old clothes.'

'Oh no no no! I will not dress as a girl.!' I already regret saying my brilliant idea.

'Not just any girl my young little sister!' She giggled.

'Wait no... Why would I dress like a girl?' I slowly backed away from her.

'Because you want to spy on your brother who is now noticing Isabella!' Candace exclaimed. I thought about it. There was a long silence but I broke it by talking again.

'Fine but that's the only reason why!' I replied looking at her spectical.

So I put a pink dress on and a orange wig that apparently was mom's. Candace put makeup on me! 'Ugh this is the worst thing that could happen that includes you.!' I gave her an evil revenge glare.

'Hey you don't look that bad, at least you don't look like Ferb anymore! Now where's my brother?' she gave me a mirror. Wow she was right I really do look like a girl but with ugly orange hair!. Ugh now I sound like a girl!

'Okay now I am going to make you dress like a man!' Candace had a blank expression.

'What no! what if Jeremy sees me?' She said scared.

'Well act like a guy!'

'Fine it's the least I can do after transforming you into a girl.' So I grab some clothes that belong to my Father and started doing my work.

(Isabella's POV)

I am having such a great time with Phineas. We rode almost everything in the fair. It's funny because we always have these bets.

'Hey Phineas I bet I can beat you at that water game!' I gave him a smirk.

'Well we'll have to see about that!' He replied smirking too.

We took our seats and gave the guy at the booth 2 tickets. 1...2...3! GO!

Funny music started playing, both of us were laughing really hard. Phineas was starting to beat me but I ended up winning. Usually I won the bets.

'Told ya!' I said.

'Well then' Phineas sticked his tongue out. 'Soo...what next?' Phineas asked looking around.

I thought about Ivery.'Well what time is it?

'Oh well its 6:28 why?' He looked up from his watch and smiled in interest.

'Oh I was just wondering cuz my mom is gonna go pick up my best friend. Heh, long story short she's moving to Danville and staying here until her parents come back and get her, pretty much I'm waiting for her to get home. Ivery's my best friend.' I smiled and almost laughed when I saw the funny face expression Phineas had.

'Okay well we better get home' Phineas said. 'We can't live here.' He chuckled.

'Okay but can we go on the Ferris wheel before we go?' I gave him my puppy dog look.'Please?'

'Ugh you know I can't stand that look! He said as I giggled.

'I know but can we go on!' I continued with my look.

'FINE!' He said. I was super happy and hugged him tight 'Yay!... let's go!

I pulled him along as we ran to the last ride of the night.

Phineas gave the guy our last 2 tickets for the ride. We got on and started talking.

'Sooo ugh the stars are out!' Phineas said Me and Phineas looked around the sky.

'There beautiful Phineas!'

'Yeah they sure are heh.

(Phineas's POV)

Me and Isabella had gotten on the ferris wheel after the puppy dog incident.

We sat down and looked at the stars.

'There beautiful Phienas!' Isabella said slowly

'Well nothing compared to your amazing dark blue eyes' I thought.

I looked down at our hands sad for some reason. Our hands were only 2 inches apart.

I hold her hand but turned away quickly before she could see my face.

I could tell she was looking at me so then she let go of my hand.

I was sad for a moment but then she hugged me.I was shocked even though it was the 4th time she hugged me today but this one was special. I hugged her back as we looked at the stars.

(Ferb POV)

EAILER THAT NIGHT

Me and Candace were very good at spying I would say. Mostly nothing happened until the Ferris wheel. We saw Phineas and Isabella hugging!.

'Ha! I told you it was going to happen!' We heard a voice say next to us. It was Buford and Bailjeet. 'What the-' Candace didn't finish.

' Ferb is that you?' Either Buford or Bailjeet said.

' Well more like which one is which who's Buford who's Bailjeet?'

I already knew who they were but it was to funny. Candace was laughing so hard when she saw Buford dressed in a sparkle pink dress and a blonde wig, while Baijeet was dressed as Isabella?

'Uhh we gotta go so bye!' They ran as fast as they can I guess Buford's wig came off so did Bailjeet's. It was just to funny.

' So what now we found out maybe Phineas likes Isabella and well that's pretty much it.' I said to Candace.

'Well lets just enjoy the fair I guess' I looked down as she was about to leave.

'Candace we can't enjoy the fair in these clothes!'

'Then lets just go home!' She said.

'Okay I agree I am tired of wearing this stupid dress.

'Yup I am tired of wearing this stupid wig!'

'Well then lets go before anyone else notice us.'

'Agree!' We both said as we left the fair.

**Hope you like the new update c: Thanks for reading!**

**I~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well chapter three **

**Note: I only own Ivery but I wish I owned Phineas and Ferb**

Think of me

(Ivery's POV)

Finally I can see Isabella! I haven't seen her since we were 8 years old. I walked inside Isabella's house hoping I can find my long lost friend.

"Oh Ivery Isabella is not here she's at the Flynn-Fletchers."

Last I remember Isabella was in love with her 'best friend' Phineas Flynn.

"Oh well I guess I will just wait for her to come back." I decided that if I waited for her I could unpack my stuff, and catch up on some things that I missed.

"Oh silly you don't have to wait, if you want to you can come with me?" She sounded serious. If I went with her it would be sort of awkward. So I said no and just grabbed bags and went up stairs to Isabella's room.

"It's just liked of remembered." I whispered to myself. I set down my bags and started unpacking.

The only part that was different about Isabella's room was that it was a little less pink and that there was an extra bed.

"Isabella's mom probably put the extra bed there." I whispered again to myself. I could not help but to snoop around. I have always been really curious but I am also really shy of asking for something I want unless I wanted it really badly.

"Ivery don't do it!" I spotted Isabella's diary. I wanted to grab it but my conscious kept telling me yes but no at the same time. But if I grabbed it I knew I would be in trouble with Isabella so I did not grab it yet.

(Isabella's POV)

I was walking home with Phineas. To my surprise Phineas has not let go of my hand ever since we got off the Ferris wheel.

"Phineas I think Ivery is here so I better go to my house before my mom becomes suspicious that I am not at your house." I said. But I really didn't want this day to end. Finally Phineas wanted to hang out with me alone!

"Oh okay well I guess I will see you tomorrow?" He asked

"Yeah then I can introduce you to Ivery" I sounded really excited. I just hope they both get along, even though she's probably staying for a really long time.

"That sound good I can't wait to meet her!" He said excited but not as excited as me.

I gave him a hug as a sign of goodbye. He hugged me back and waved.

"Bye Isabella see you tomorrow!" He yelled as I already made it over my front door.

"Bye!" I yelled back seeing he was at his grate door.

I walked inside and saw that my mom was about to leave. I quickly entered the house before she could leave.

"Oh hi mom!" I said to excited

"Oh Isa you scared me, and hi to you too!" she said to me weakly as I quickly run upstairs to go see Ivery.

(Phineas's POV)

I walked inside the backyard and I saw the weirdest thing.

"Bailjeet, Buford, Ferb, and Candace what are you all wearing?" Wow each of them were dressed as a different gender.

"Oh Phineas your back" Candace said as she quickly ran inside the house.

"Oh uh Phineas me and Buford were just leaving" They said as they made a run for the door.

"Yeah Phineas we, well I can not give you a explanation about why we were all dressed in a crazy outfit not to mention how was your date with Isabella?" Ferb said

'Ah that's okay so anyway it was not a date we were just hanging out." I said very weakly.

I mean it was not a date but why did I fell like it was?

We both walked inside. I wanted to call Isabella but at the same time I didn't want to bother her.

'does she think about me the way I do?''Does she even think of me as her best friend?' All these questions fly though my mind.

I wonder what Isabella is doing right now.

"Ferb I am curious,what did you do today?"

(Ferb's POV)

Oh crud Phineas is asking me what I did today what was I going to I say?. I can't just go and say oh I was spying on you with our sister to see if you like your best friend who has been in love with you all her life!. I can't say that but I simply came up with a lie.

"Uh I couldn't hang out with Bailjeet and Buford so I hung out with Candace, but then later they both came by and we had a dress up party!" I was out of breathe. I sure hope he believes it.

"Oh okay I was just wondering cuz I was very surprised when I saw you dressed up as a little girl, but I can say that I saw a little girl who looked the same as you at the state fair."

"Well Phineas it's a small world" I said not so nervous anymore.

"Okay I was just curious." Phineas said.

We went to sleep but I kept an eye on Phineas who again was looking out the window.

(Ivery's POV)

Isabella was coming up the stairs. I hided in the closet so I could scare Isabella.

"Ivery!" She said as she came inside the room. She paused

"She's not here well I am just going to leave and go ... AHH!"

I started to laugh "I am over here silly!"

She turned around

"Ivery I missed you!" she said hugging me

"I missed you too!" I said hugging her back. I missed Isabella so much she was my only friend and still is.

"Hey Ivery I know you just came from Chicago and still want to catch up on some things but how about meeting Phineas tomorrow you know my best friend?" she was serious but comforting at the same time how could I say no.

"Yeah sure Isabella I do want to make new friends here and all."

"Great! so how about a movie I bet you were so board on the plane." I mean she was right the plane was really boring. And a movie won't hurt but I really wasn't comfortable of meeting Phineas. Who would want to meet there best friend's best friend?

Do I even make sense?

(Isabella's POV)

I was glad Ivery agreed to meet Phineas. I am sure they would become great friends and the whole gang could hang out including the fireside girls.

"Oh Ivery I forgot to ask you since you agreed about meeting Phineas would you like to meetthe fireside girls too?"

"Yeah that would be fun the more the better right?" I very said sort of annoyed.

"Sure it just depends if you want more."

I looked out the window.

Life couldn't be any better could it?

**So chapter four **

**Yes? okay**

**Now have some ice cream when you read the next chapter :)**

**~I**


	4. Preview Sorrry :( (FOR CHAPTER 4)

Think of me

**Okay umm I am writing a small back story/chapter4 right now but since my computer is dead and my charger is not working I will have to wait until I get a new charger so far now I might make a small Preview.**

**Blarg: Is Ivery going to fall in love with Phineas?**

**Well Blarg I am not going to give you the answer but I am just gonna say maybe, maybe not every story does not have to be about a girl falling in love with Phineas or Phineas falling in love with a girl lets But it is a good story.**

**And thanks like it too I had to find a way to put both Ferb and Candace in the story at the same point.**

**And I think your right Phineas would not fall in love with Isabella as a kid but in the story everyone are at least 12 or 13 it depends who your talking about.**

NOW I HOPE FOR MORE REVIEWS!

HERE IT IS!

"Ivery don't be so low on your self I am sure Gretchen was just getting used to the fact that you were Isabella was your best friend too" Ferb said.

'I-I know it's just…" I sniffed "Isabella might believe all the lies the Fireside girls are saying about me."

Ferb looked at me. "Ivery Isabella will always be your best friends and so will she."

(Isabella and Phineas's side of the preview)

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled in joy.

Isabella turned around in shock still not ready to face Phineas.

" Phineas I don't want to talk to you right now can you give a little time on my own?" Isabella said weakly.

Phineas looked heart broken. But so did Isabella almost running away in tears trying to process from what she just said.

**Now I have a felling that chapter 4 is going to be a lonnnggg chapter so stay tuned to see what really happens**

**I know it was really short but I said small preview right?  
**


	5. Chapter 4 c:

**Think of Me.**

**Chapter 4: Ivery?**

_( Ivery's back story)_

_"So Ivery can you tell me about your life back in Chicago?" Isabella asked curious. _

_"Well uh...um it was well lets just say sad,boring, worthless." I said trying not to sound harsh._

_Ivery's back story_

_Just once I want to live a normal life. I never had just one good day, everyday is the same I go to school,come back home,sit in a corner, cry, and rock back and forth. I was always the ugliest girl in my class, I was always pick on and never really had friends but when I moved to Texas to live with my aunt for a little while everything changed._

_Isabella entered my life and brighten up my whole world. She had came to visit her Grandma for the summer. I well stayed with my aunt longer than I thought. One afternoon I went for a walk to the park with my dog Mouca, little did I know Isabella was at the park too. I was walking, enjoying the breeze, the wind playing with my hair. Then Mouca started getting out of control. But I realized it wasn't because of fear it was because he was eager ( he would always get that way around dogs)._

_I saw Isabella coming my direction with her dog Pinky. Pinky was getting eager too. I tried to catch up with Mouca . When he finally came to a stop I tripped and landed on the floor which I remembered that Isabella's feet was in my face._

_"Oh I'm so sorry " I said while I stood up brushing dust off my clothes."My dog Mouca he just gets really eager around other dogs, and people."_

_"Oh thats okay same here Pinky really likes to see new faces" Isabella said._

_' Hi I am Ivery" I said smiling with a slight of shyness._

_' Oh nice to meet you I am Isabella" She said very excited._

_Ever since that day my life was happier and I had a new best friend, I didn't want to leave Texas I wanted to stay with Isabella. _

_But I knew the happiness was going to end and sooner or later I had to leave and never see Isabella again._

_I returned to Chicago still sad but happy at the same time. I was different and I knew that when I came back to school I will not be picked on any more._

_A couple months had passed since I came back to Chicago, it was around the time I was given the news that I was going to move to Danville to live with Isabella._

_" Daniel don't worry I will come back" I said trying to comfort my best friend. I met him on the first day of school he was a new student and we quickly became friends._

_' Ivery your not going to be here what am I going to do without you" he said almost crying._

_" Well your just going to have to live" I said_

_My mom called me saying that I was leaving in a couple minutes to the airport._

_(End of back story)_

_' Well there isn't really much to say Isabella' I said._

(Ivery;s POV)

I thought of meeting Isabella's friends all night. I even had the worst nightmare ever!

All of them hated me. I mean all of them! I didn't even want to think about it anymore.

Since I kept thinking of meeting Isabella's friends, I couldn't sleep at all. Reading helped a lot!

Heh most of my family members called me a bookworm.

'Ivery wake up!' Isabella yelled super excited.

'I'm up, I'm up please don't spill cold water on me!' I yelled back.

We both laughed while having a pillow fight until I realized that the scaring feeling was coming back again.

' Um Isabella can we please meet the fireside girls first? I kinda want to meet the same gender until I introduce myself to Phineas and Ferb.' I waited for her response.

'Oh well um sure! Let's just get dressed so that we have enough time to spend the whole day with Phineas and Ferb' Isabella said all happy.

Isabella hasn't told me much about Ferb. It's always Phineas. I think she might like him or even more specific love him. Oh Isabella isn't really that good at hiding her feelings so I know.

'Really? So when we go over there you're not going to be talking to Phineas the whole time?'

She looked at me a little nervous. 'What NO! Are you kidding? Pftt. Well yeah a little not the whole time..'

'OMG you like Phineas!' I playfully pushed her.

' Well no I love him' She blackout daydreaming.

After we got dressed I felt a little more confident meeting her friends, I mean what's the worst thing that can happen?

We left Isabella's house heading towards the fireside girl's hideout.

(Isabella's POV)

I was super duper excited about Ivery finally meeting my friends.

We both entered after I did the secret knock for them to make sure it's me. Gretchen opened the door.

'Hi Isabella! Oh um who's this? I didn't know you were bringing an outsider as company.' Gretchen said frowning a little.

' Oh well this is my best friend Ivery!' I said. 'Yeah, hi nice to meet you!' Ivery forced a smile on her as she held her hand out to shake.

Gretchen was a little late but ending up shaking back.

'Oh yes, nice to meet you as well.' Gretchen answered not so excited this time.

I looked around for the others, but there was no one but a cricket.

'Where's everyone else?' I asked.

'Oh I don't remember their excuses, I think one of them was that Ivery was here' Gretchen said but softly said the last part.

It was awkward for a while.

' Me and Ivery are gonna go to Phineas and Ferb's now, I'll see you later!'

Ivery quickly had a head start I could tell she wasn't comfortable.

(Phineas POV)

Me and Ferb were waiting for Isabella and her friend Ivery to arrive so that we can start the day.

I did want to meet Ivery, I was wondering whether she was like Isabella or if she was the opposite. Either way no one would ever compare to Isabella.

'Hey Phineas whatcha doin?' Isabella said so cute I had to quickly turn around.

'Hi Isabella, nothing really just waiting to meet your friend.'

Soon a girl with median dark brown hair and hazel eyes entered. She was the same skin tone as Isabella and same hight too. I assumed it was Ivery. I mean she was different. Isabella wore pink she wore blue. No dress just a simple blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

I was still thinking and comparing Ivery with Isabella when Ivery said hello.

'Um hi I'm Ivery, I've heard lots about you' She smiled and held out her hand

'Oh um hi! I'm Phineas' I shaked her hand as I looked over to Ferb who was surprising very quiet.

'This is well my brother Fetb who would SAY HELLO if he wasn't frozen in time.'

(Ferb's POV)

The moment Ivery walk in I could tell she was different. I pretty much stared at her until Phineas snap me back from my thinking.

'Oh hello. It's a pleasure to meet you!' She smiled at me waved. 'Well Hi I'm Ivery Isabella's best friend from well Chicago.'

Her eyes were big and beautiful. I've never seen a person's eyes so iridescent. I couldn't believe my thoughts. I had to stop.

Later Phineas asked me a question I couldn't seem to answer. "Ferb! Ferb!" Phineas yelled in my face.

'WHAT?!" I yelled back.

" I asked you what did you think about Ivery?"

"Oh uh nothing shes cool" I nervously answered.

I really couldn't define Ivery. I mean she looked like she was a good person and I'm sure she is, but something about her was different then any other girl in Danville and I am going to figure out what it is.

**So yeah I know I said it would be longer but I wanted it to be up so that you guys could see I was alive. I will have the next chapter up soon. I am planning to post new chapters every Thursday or Friday. c:**

**I~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Think of Me**

**Chapter 5: A little tiny chit chat. c;**

(Ivery's POV)

It was fun to meet Phineas and Ferb. The fireside girls was a no show so I can't really judge them yet. Gretchen sure was nice but I have a funny feeling that she doesn't really like me.

Back with Phineas and Ferb. They're so cool! I have never met guys like them. I sure will love to spend more time with them.

(Earlier that day- still Ivery's POV)

It was after I said hello to Phineas. He was nice, I could tell that we would be great friends probably within a couple of days. I sound crazy!

'Oh um hi! I'm Phineas.' Then he shakes my hand. I saw that he looked over to a kid sitting down next to the huge tree in their backyard.

This kid looked really cool but yet really weird. I love weird! I was really looking forward to get to know that kid and Phineas. I was predicting it was Ferb.

'This is my brother Ferb who I think would SAY HELLO if he wasn't frozen in time.' Phineas said.

'Oh heh um hello! It's pleasure to finally meet you' Ferb said looking a little nervous.

I smiled and wave as a reply.

I mean those few 5 minutes were nothing like my nightmare. I just didn't know that it hadn't started.

Back to Present

(Phineas's POV)

While me and Ferb worked on the blueprints and plans for our new invention. I asked him what he thought of Ivery. Isabella and Ivery left a few minutes ago to get some ice cream before they went to go meet the fireside girls. I wanted to know Ferb's opinion until I would share mine.

I had to ask him twice since he was still very silent.

'Ferb! FERB!' I yelled in his face.

'WHAT!?' Ferb yelled in reply. I was a little scared since he was quiet then yelling? What was wrong with him today?

'I asked you what you thought about Ivery' I question Ferb then stared at him looking for something that would explain why he was acting like this, but I got nothing.

'Oh um, I think she's cool' Ferb nervously answered. I could tell he was thinking of something, he was deep in thinking.

' Bro are you thinking about Ivery?' I teased.

'No! What makes you think that?' He yelled again scaring me.

'Gosh man, I was just asking! No need for yelling'

I knew that he was thinking about Ivery but what could he be possibly thinking about her?

(Candace POV)

I needed to bust my brothers! But something kept yelling that I shouldn't! I just needed to do something like the spy thing again.

I looked out the window and saw Phineas and Ferb yelling at each other. I saw they just met a girl, possibly Isabella's best friend Ivery. She was normal and all,who cares!

I just had to do something! Stacy was working all day and my lovely boyfriend was out of town with his family. So that left either busting or random boredom.

I then got out of my room and left the house knowing that today Phineas and Ferb could be in charge of them selves. I was going for a walk.

Oh yeah, I know lots! Phineas and Isabella have secret feelings for each other! That's a surrrrre thing. Ferb well has no loving feelings for anyone. I mean Gretchen is head over heels for him but he seemed to have no interest.

How ever I think Ginger and Bailjeet are something. Buford likes no one, what I know of.

The rest was N/A. Heh I mean I am like the eye around here when not busting Phineas and Ferb. That's why I don't really update my knowing since I'm always busting my brothers.

So what really got me shocked was when I overheard Gretchen yelling at Ivery.

(Earlier with Ivery and Isabella)

Isabella's POV

Ivery and I finished eating ice cream and were heading towards the hideout.

'Ivery you seem nervous. Don't worry everything will be fine. I, Isabella promise.' I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

' I know it's just I never really had friends as girls. Only you and David were there for me' She said holding back her sadness. 'But I also promise that I'll try my best to make them like me!'

'Alright! Then let's go!'

As we got there and did the secret knock and all, then entered. All the fireside girls were there. Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Holly, and Milly. They were sitting down talking.

Everyone stared at each other causing an awkward silence.

'Uh hi everyone. I'm Ivery! Isabella's best friend.'

All the fireside girls turned to look at her. Then and all got up except for Gretchen and hugged her.

'Ivery this is Adyson, Katie, Ginger, Milly, and Holly. Of course you met Gretchen over there.' I said pointing to everyone.

She waved at them, then sat down as they did the same. We all stared to talk about how maybe we should let Ivery join the fireside girls. After all she was staying here for a long time.

I kept glancing at Gretchen who didn't look so very happy. After the chit chat and came to the conclusion that Ivery was joining, we just talked about our crushes and stuff.

(Ivery's POV)

I was so nervous after the awkward silence, but my nightmare still hadn't began. I really had no worries until Gretchen came up to me and said we needed to talk. I didn't want to say no since I wanted her and everyone to like me.

We went to go talk outside.

'So why do you want to talk?' I asked. I was sure not ready for this.

' Look, Avery I-..' she stopped as I cut her off.

'It's Ivery' I corrected.

' Ivery, Avery whatever! I'm Isabella's best friend! I always was. Don't you try to get her away from me! I know what you're trying to do! Your plan is take my best friend and Ferb away from me and get whatever life I have out of the picture! I, Ivery will make sure it won't happen got it?!' She yelled like a pshyco.

' I'm not trying to do anything to you. I-I- just want you to be my frie-' I tried.

' Don't give me your crap! I know what you're trying to do okay! You are just a stupid girl trying to take my life away. Well I've had enough of this! Being behide everyone's shadow! Ugh!' She screamed'

I stared to cry and ran to Isabella's house.( which is like home now) I knew this would have happened! Everyone would hate me! But inside it was just one person and that was one of the most important. I wouldn't ever do such a thing! Why did she think that?

I was running and about to head into the front door but I heard a fimiliar voice and stopped.

'Hey you okay? Where's Isabella?' the voice said concerned.

I didn't turn around or replied I just closed my eyes cried and walk inside my house. I ran upstairs ignoring the note on the counter and the knocks at the front door.

I fell on my bed and cried. Then something came to my attention. Was Gretchen really Isabella's best friend before me? But what did that matter? I should not even care!

I heard the front door open but this time I knew it was Isabella not the voice.

'Ivery! *gasp* What! *gasp* Happened! *gasp*' Isabella panted. ' What did *gasps* Gretchen say *gasp* to you?!' She continued.

I sobbed and didn't reply. I just know that even if Gretchen might not like me I had the greatest best friend in the world. I couldn't have asked for more.

So I just sat up and stopped crying. 'Isabella?' I asked 'Yeah Ivery?'

' How about we go over to Phineas and Ferb's and forget what just happened. I don't want you to worry and seriously do not want to start any drama' I laughed wiping the tears.

'Yeah sure. Let's go' She said laughing a little.

(Phineas's POV)

Ferb and I were finished with our new invention. It was a surprise welcome party for Ivery. We wanted everyone to be here before we shared the details.

Buford, Bailjeet, Dijango, and the fireside girls were all coming. Isabella and Ivery were the only people who didn't know about it.

I needed to call Isabella so that she can come over with Ivery. I had to tell her that this was a kind of dress up thing so they needed to change.

I hope that things turned out well. I also hope Ivery will end up liking us. She after all will be staying for a long time. Within a couple of days she will be part of the gang.

'Hello Isabella? Um can you guys come over? There's something we want to show Ivery.' The nervously waited for her to answer hoping she would say yes. That way maybe we will finally have some only time.

'Oh okay.. Sure! We will be there in an hour' Then I heard Ivery at the other end asking what I was saying.

'Uh Isabella this is kind of a thing for dressing up. It's sort of formal yet casual. Ya, know what I mean?' I said trying not to spill the beans.

'Um I kinda get you. Well we'll be there in a dress up/formal outfit then' She giggled a little as she replied.

'Okay then I'll see you two then!' I hanged up and smiled knowing that today will be a great night.

(No POV)

Buford and Bailjeet were excited to meet Ivery. They didn't know her yet, but from what Phineas said, she sounded cool.

'So this Ivery? She's joining the gang?' Bailjeet asked in concern. He looked over at Buford he was also wanting to know.

'Yeah is she weird or cute Diner-bell?' Buford then paused. ' Oh wait you have eyes for Isabella. Don't answer that' Bailjeet punched him on the shoulder. ' Hey nerd! Don't do that or else you will feel real pain! Buford shouted.

'Sorry! Sorry! I only did- Phineas just tell us who Ivery is!' Bailjeet looked at Phineas and so did Buford.

'Oh wait what do you mean I have eyes for Isabella? What makes you think that?' Phineas was getting a little nervous.

'JUST PLEASE ANSWER!' Both Bailjeet and Buford yelled.

'Fine! Fine! Just ask Ferb. He seems to be studying her.' Phineas chuckled and looked over at Ferb who was still very much more quiet and sitting frozen as a stone in deep thought. 'Well Ivery's nice and cool. Just wait until you meet her. We are having a "Welcome to Danville" party.'

Then Dijango heard from Buford and Bailjeet. So far they were waiting to meet Ivery.

The fireside girls were getting ready as well. They were all at Gretchen's house looking for something 'suitable' to wear.

'Gretchen what's wrong? You seem really upset?' Katie asked in concern. The others turn and ask the same.

'Yeah, ever since Ivery left crying you've been acting really weird.' Adyson said in agreement.

'Ivery's out to get me. I am going to prove it at her "Welcome to Danville" party.' Gretchen answered in a evil voice. ' I am going to make Ferb notice me as well. Everything will happen. I will also make Isabella turn away from Ivery' She laughed. 'Ivery will never get me out of the picture. I am too smart for her. You'll see.'

DUNDUNDUN

**Okay Chapter 5 is done. This was more of a prequel to the preview I showed you guys. So the thing with Gretchen was explained now all we need to know is what is wrong with Ferb? Is Phineas having a second crush? Why was Isabella mad at Phineas in the preview? Let's find out soon! Please stay for chapter 6!**

**I~**


End file.
